1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for cleaning air filters and more particularly, to a filter cleaning apparatus for removing dirt and dust particles from the elements of filters such as air filters used in the Abrams M-1 tank. In a preferred embodiment the filter cleaning apparatus is characterized by a portable cabinet or enclosure fitted with brackets for receiving one or more filters, an air supply manifold and air inlet manifold mounted on the cabinet for directing air downwardly inside the filter(s), and a sweep manifold mounted in vertically movable relationship inside the cabinet for directing air against the filter elements of the filters to dislodge dirt and dust from the elements. In another preferred embodiment a vibrating mechanism is built into the floor of the cabinet for vibrating the filters simultaneously with application of air against the filter elements, in order to enhance the cleaning process. An exhaust fan is mounted on the rear of the cabinet and serves to exhaust the dirt and dust-laden air inside the cabinet as the dust and dirt is removed from the filter elements.
Air filters for automotive engines typically include a tightly woven mat of bonded fibers that allow air to pass through, while intercepting airborne particles such as dust. For example, the air filters used on the Abrams M-1 tanks each weight 38 pounds and three such filters are used for each tank. Each filter is capable of collecting almost fifty pounds of dust and sand during the filtering process while operating the tank engines. Generally new filters are about 95% efficient and reach peak efficiency after a few hours of use when a fine layer of dust or grit has covered the filter element, thereby enhancing the filtering action. However, additional layers of dust, grit and sand serve to block the flow of air through the filter and such accumulations tend to drastically reduce the efficiency of the engine which the filter serves. After a predetermined thickness of dirt, grime and grit have collected on the filter element, the element must either be cleaned or replaced to avoid choking the engine and severely limiting performance of the vehicle. In the case of the M-1 Abrams tank, this critical thickness equates to about 46 pounds per filter, including the weight of the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air filters for vehicles are typically discarded when the accumulation of sand, grit and dust is sufficiently thick to impede the efficiency of the engine which they serve. However, some filters are designed to be washed or cleaned by various techniques and may be reduced one or more times, depending upon the efficiency of the washing or cleaning operation. Aire-Vak International, a division of Southeastern Air Filter of Safford, Ariz., has developed an "Aire-Vak" (trademark) process for cleaning industrial air filters by using a monometer to establish the rate at which air will pass through a new filter. The cleaning takes place by various processes until the air flow through the air filter is restored to or near the established rate. The primary cleaning system implemented is a vacuum process designed to remove dust, grime and dirt which packs the openings in the filter element, thereby restoring the filter for additional use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, portable filter cleaning apparatus which is characterized by a cabinet or enclosure for receiving one or more air filters to be cleaned and fitted with an exhaust fan, an external air supply manifold and air inlet manifold and a vertically-movable sweep manifold mounted inside the cabinet, which sweep manifold and air inlet manifold are designed to direct jets of air against the filter element while the exhaust fan exhausts the sand, dirt and grit removed from the filter element during the cleaning process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved filter cleaning apparatus which includes a cabinet fitted with an air jet system, an exhaust fan and brackets for receiving multiple filters to be cleaned, and a vibrating mechanism built into the floor of the apparatus for vibrating the filters at a selected rate to aid the air jet system in dislodging accumulated dust, grime and debris.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a filter cleaning apparatus which includes an enclosure for receiving multiple air filters to be cleaned, an air jet system built into the cabinet for directing air into and on the filter elements and cleaning the filter elements of accumulated dust, debris and the like and a vibrating mechanism mounted in the cabinet for vibrating the filters and assisting in the cleaning operation.